gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam F91RR
The Gundam F91RR (RR is pronounced as "Double R") is a mobile suit from Gundam Try Age. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam F91RR is a Gundam F91 combined with Grow-up Unit upgrade parts. Much like the Full Armor upgrade plan of mobile suits of previous eras, several armor modules have been placed over the F91's existing armor. Unlike the Full Armor plan, the Grow-up Unit also swaps whole parts such as arm armor and the backpack. As a result, the armor can't be ejected, but despite the bulkier frame, F91RR's overall performance is greater than the standard F91's. In term of weapons, the F91RR keeps all of its fixed armaments except the beam shields. On each of its forearms are a combo of larger beam shield generators and small VSBRs. Another pair of small VSBRs are located on its shin armors. Finally, another pair of VSBRs which can be used as beam sabers. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Gundam F91RR is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns. They serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon, and while they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :Mounted in the chest, the pair of mega machine cannons are stronger than the vulcan guns, and capable of damaging enemy MS in close combat ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of mobile suits descended from the RX-78-2 Gundam. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. Powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, two beam sabers stored in the F91RR’s left side armor. ;*Variable Speed Beam Rifle :Powered by the suit's reactor, the Variable Speed Beam Rifles (also known as VSBRs) are high-output large beam rifles. They can fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield. In addition to the original two VSBRs mounted on the unit's backpack, the F91RR is also equipped with six smaller VSBR on its forearms, shins and backpack. Two VSBRs on the backpack can be removed and used as beam sabers. ;*Beam Shield :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Like beam sabers, the F91RR's beam shields have an internal condenser that can power the shield even when not connected to the mobile suit. The Gundam F91RR has a pair of large beam shields on each forearm. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Computer :A new kind of man-machine interface previously installed in the F91 Gundam F91, the Bio-Computer is a next generation device developed from the psycommu system, but places less strain on its human operator. It is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the Earth Federation Forces, who hoped to employ it as a mobile suit control system. As its name implies, the Bio-Computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data collected by the MS’ sensors on a computer monitor, the Bio-Computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. Like the original psycommu system, the Bio-Computer also allows the pilot to control the MS using thoughts alone. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. ;*Heat Radiation Fins :A set of three heat radiation fins is stored inside each shoulder armor. They extend outward when needed, and the top and bottom surface have molds that improve the heat radiation capabilities. The fins can also be used as stabilizers within atmosphere. History Classified as a build MS, the Gundam F91RR is actually a modified gunpla of the F91 Gundam F91. The background story given by its builder is that of it being developed according to high rank Earth Federation officers who still prefer larger mobile suits from previous era over smaller ones. Gallery Gundam F91RR big.png F91RR .jpg F91-RR.jpg Category:Mobile Weapons